My Dearest Impala
by FidgeyTova
Summary: After a long day of hunting, Dean and Sam spend the night in a motel with only one bed, and Dean has a weird dream about his beloved car...


**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Supernatural, If I did, I'd be married to Dean by now.  
**

**

* * *

**

**My Dearest Impala**

It was 11:54 pm when Sam and Dean walked into the vacant motel. They had just spent the past two days hunting a Wendigo and were very tired from the ordeal.

"What?" Dean yelled as he walked into their room.

"What's the matter Dean?" Sam asked carrying all of the luggage including Dean's.

"There's only one bed! Sorry, Sammy, looks like your sleeping on the ground tonight."

"No I'm not." Sam glared at his older brother, "I'm always sleeping on the floor, It's your turn tonight."

"Hey, I'm older! I make the decisions!"

"Yeah, you may be older but you have the mind set of a three year old, Dean!" Sam shot back.

"Bitch." Dean said as he usually does.

"Jerk." Sam replied.

After a long silence Sam came up with the obvious solution, "Ok, we'll just share."

"Yeah, whatever, just don't get any ideas!" Dean said.

"Man, why would I get any ideas! You're my brother!" Sam yelled.

Dean laughed as he got into bed and pulled up the covers. Sam got in on the other side. After a few minutes of laying there he became uncomfortable and turned to lay on his other side. As he turned over his hand ran across Dean's arm.

"Hey!" Dean stifled a laugh, "Calm down there, I know I have the body of a god but seriously…"

"Oh shut up Dean!" Sam said as he turned back over.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at his brother. Next to killing demons and ghosts, torturing Sammy was the next best thing. But soon enough he drifted off to sleep.

Dean awoke wearing a tux, "What the hell?" He said as he looked down pulling at the tie.

He looked around and found that he was alone and noticed a door in the corner. He walked over to it and opened it and found Sammy on the other side just about to knock on the door.

"Ready for the big day, Dean?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Uh…." Was all Dean could manage to say.

"Well let's go." Sam said as he grabbed Dean by the wrist dragging him out of the room, "Wouldn't want the keep her waiting."

"Uh…..right." Dean mumbled as he let himself be dragged by his brother.

The brothers ran into their father as they approached a large glass door that led to a garden. Dean noticed a large amount of people outside all dressed up in fancy dresses and suits. He could see Ellen and Jo. Bobby was also sitting among the crowd right next to Missouri. Dean's mouth dropped when he saw an altar and a priest. It hit him now, someone was getting married and he had a strange suspicion that it was him.

"Ah Dean," John said as he put his hands on Dean's shoulders, "I'm so happy for you."

"We're both happy for you." Sam chimed in.

"Uh….Thanks guys." Dean put on a fake smile.

"You better get going, can't keep a lovely lady waiting." John said as he walked off.

"Let's get up to the altar, the ceremony is starting." Sam dragged dean to the altar.

The music started to play. Dean was starting to sweat. _Who the hell am I marrying!_ he looked over at Sam who gave him a reassuring smile. From behind the door he could see John giving him a thumbs up. Dean's mouth gaped open…His '67 Chevy Impala was wearing a veil and slowly driving up the isle. _WHAT THE HELL? I'm marrying my car! Damn! She looks hot though! Did she get a new paint job?_… The car parked itself right next to Dean who then laid a hand on the hood of the car. Dean was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even hear the priest begin to speak.

"Ahem!" The priest coughed.

"Wha?" Dean just woke from his thoughts.

"I said, Do you now take Metallicar to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"I- I do."

"And Metallicar, do you take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded Husband?

Metallicar honked and everyone assumed that meant 'I do'.

"Please place the ring on Metallicar." The priest told Dean.

_Where the hell do I put the ring?_ Dean looked around the car and decided to place it over the antenna.

"You may know kiss the bride." The priest looked happily at the new couple.

Dean turned and smiled at his car, his pride and joy, his dearest Impala. He slowly moved in to kiss his new wife…..

Back in Reality…...

"Oh Impala….I'll never leave you"

Sam woke up to Dean being uncomfortably close to him, "Uh.. Dean?"

"I love you Impala" Dean whispered and kissed "Metallicar" which turned out to be Sam.

"HOLY CRAP! DEAN!" Sam screamed and tried to move but Dean had a firm hold on Sam, "Dean wake up!"

"Yes Honey?" Dean started to open his eyes. It took him a couple of seconds to realize he was cuddling with Sam, "WHAT!" Dean shot up out of bed, pushing Sam off the bed in the process. Both stood on opposite sides of the bed staring at each other. "Ok ok ok!"

"Dean?" Sam was afraid to ask, "Why?"

"I- I had a dream! You were my Best Man! And I was marrying ….MY CAR!"

"….you married….your car?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah man, she was hot! Got a new paint job and everything!"

"Dean, You need help." Sam didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah….yeah I know." Dean coughed, "No one finds out about tonight, agreed?"

"Yeah." Sam immediately agreed. He walked out of the room into the bathroom to brush his teeth and bathe. He felt a little violated.

Dean looked out of the motel window and saw his baby.

Sam opened up the door and stuck his head out, "Hey Dean can you pass me my-" Sam saw the love struck look on Dean's face as he stared at the car, "Yeeaah, never mind."

* * *

**Well that was it! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
